Episode 6 Ein Hoffnungsschimmer, den es nie hätte geben sollen
Ein Hoffnungsschimmer, den es nie hätte geben sollen (あるはずもないあの時の希望, Aru Hazu mo Nai Ano Toki no Kibō), ist die sechste Episode von Black Rock Shooter. Sie wurde am 9. März 2012 veröffentlicht. Charaktere * Mato Kuroi * Insane Black Rock Shooter * Black Rock Shooter * Black Gold Saw * Dead Master (Leichnam) * Strength * Yomi Takanashi * Yuu Koutari * Saya Irino * Kapuzenfiguren * Kagari Izuriha Plot In der Anderswelt, ahnt Matos Stimme, dass sie Dead Master getötet hat und dass die Federn des kleinen Vogels schmutzig geworden sind. Das Mädchen, das sie getötet hatte, sah aus wie Yomi und das beunruhigt sie. Sie sagt, dass sie nicht mehr fliegen kann. Sie befindet sich in einem blauen Nichts, während sie sich in Insane Black Rock Shooter. Stacheln dringen in Insane Black Rock Shooter ein, und violettes Licht leuchtet von ihr und verwandelt sie in ihr Zeichen. In der Nähe ist Black Gold Saw erschrocken und schaut hinter sich. Beide bereiten ihre Waffen vor. In Insane Black Rock Shooter krümmt sich Mato vor Schmerzen. Black Gold Saw schneidet Insane Black Rock Shooter und Mato schreit schmerzverzerrt. Kurz danach reißt Insane Black Rock Shooter den verletzten Arm ab und verwendet ihn weiterhin als Waffe, wodurch Mato weitere Schmerzen verursacht werden. Sie wird schlaff, während Insane Black Rock Shooter weiterhin angreift. Inzwischen trägt Strength den Körper von Dead Master mit sich. Zu Hause wacht Yomi friedlich auf und setzt ihre Brille auf. Sie sieht ihr kurz geschnittenes Haar und fragt sich, was passierte. Yuu sagt zu Matos Körper, dass es hart gewesen sein muss und hofft, dass es ihr gut geht. Sie schlägt Mato leicht und sagt ihr, dass sie zurückkommen soll, aber Mato antwortet nicht. In Panik bringt sie Mato zu Sayas Haus, wo Saya fragt: "Warum Black Rock Shooter". Saya geht erst nach mehreren Klingelzeichen von Yuu an die Tür, die verzweifelt fragt, was sie tun soll. Saya schlägt Yuu und scheit sie an, dass das andere Ich die Menschheit, verlassen wird, wenn sie große mentale Belastungen ertragen müssen und dass das andere Ich erwachen wird. Sie erklärt, dass sie Yomi so sehr belastet hat, dass sie Dead Master weckte und danach Mato. Yuu sagt, dass sie nicht erwartet hätte, dass Mato dort eingeschlossen werden würde und sie dachte, es würde reichen, um Black Rock Shooter zu wecken. Saya bittet Yuu und sagt, dass Black Rock Shooter die andere Welt zerstören wird, wenn sie nicht kontrolliert wird, und dann würde ihr etwas passieren. Yuu antwortet, dass es für jeden schwierig ist, wenn die Dinge so bleiben. Black Gold Saw und Insane Black Rock Shooter kämpfen weiter, wobei Insane Black Rock Shooter einen der Arme von Black Gold Saw abhackt. Black Gold Saw zwingt sie in einen anderen Bereich und verwendet die zuvor verwendete Flüssigkeit, um weitere Figuren mit Kapuze zu beschwören, um ihr zu helfen. Am Morgen schluchzt Yuu. Saya sagt, dass Mato in Black Rock Shooter eingesperrt ist und dass sie versuchen wird, mit ihr in der anderen Welt zu sprechen, da Mato möglicherweise reagiert, wenn sie eine Stimme hört. Sie befiehlt Yuu zu bleiben und sagt, dass Mato nicht diejenige ist, den sie am meisten schützen will; es ist "das Mädchen". Insane Black Rock Shooter massakriert die Kapuzenwesen, welche im Chor "es tut weh, es tut weh" sagen. Sie macht sich auf den Weg zu Black Gold Saw und hört Sayas Stimme, die mit Mato spricht. Insane Black Rock Shooter hält ihre Klinge direkt über dem Kopf von Black Gold Saw. Eine Reaktion wird in Mato ausgelöst und plötzlich wird Insane Black Rock Shooter an eine Reihe von Säulen geklebt und in einer Welle unter Black Gold Saw erscheint Sayas Gesicht und Saya erzählt ihre Geschichte: An einem Sommertag lernte Saya in der Schule Yuu kennen, ein stilles Mädchen, das nur eine nassen Badeanzug trug und deprimiert aussah. Saya fragte, was los sei und lief ihr nach. Sie sah einen Haufen Mädchen kichern, verfolgte sie jedoch trotzdem. Sie forderte sie auf, zu ihrem Wohnort zu kommen, einem großen Haus, und kochte ihr Nudeln. Als sie mit ihrer Mutter sprach, um Yuu Eis zu holen, erfuhr sie, dass Yuu sowohl zu Hause als auch in der Schule ständig gemobbt wurde und viele familiäre Probleme hatte. Sie versperrte jedoch ihren Schmerz in ihrem Körper. Entschlossen, ihr zu helfen, versuchte Saya weiterhin, sich mit ihr anzufreunden, und als Yuu Mato bei ihrem Besuch in die Anderswelt half, sagt Saya, dass Yuu stark dafür ist. Yuu sagte ihr jedoch, dass es nicht sie sei, die den Schmerz trägt; Es ist "ein anderes Mädchen", das stattdessen ihren Schmerz erträgt. So sagt Yuu, dass der Schmerz ihr nicht sehr weh tut. Saya wollte weiter etwas für sie tun, um ihren Schmerz zu lindern. Eines Tages kam Sayas Mutter herein und sagte ihr, dass etwas mit Yuus Haus geschehen sei. Das Haus brannte, und Saya rief verzweifelt nach Yuu. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass Yuu es in Brand gesetzt hatte und Rache an den Leuten nahm, die diese Dinge mit ihr gemacht hatten. Saya drehte sich um und sah Yuu, die von einem Feuerwehrmann festgehalten wurde, und fragte, ob Saya denkt, dass sie es getan hat. Yuu lächelte nur. Plädierend, dass sie das nicht glaubte, verfolgte Saya den Krankenwagen, in den Yuu gebracht worden war. Der Grund war vermutlich eine Zigarette, die Yuus Stiefvater vergessen hatte, auszumachen. Saya konnte dieses Lächeln nicht vergessen, das Yuu ihr gegeben hatte, und sie fragte sich, was sie für Yuu tun könnte. Eines Tages sah sie sie an ihrem Treffpunkt sitzen und näherte sich ihr und sagte ihr, sie würde alles für sie tun. Yuu antwortete, dass es keine Welt gibt, die schmerzhafter ist als die, in der sie sich befinden, und sie fragte Saya, ob ihr anderes Ich all ihren Schmerz nehmen sollte. Yuu sagte, wenn Saya wirklich "irgendetwas" machen will, dann muss sie Saya schützen. Yuus Augen glühten orange und sie kam näher und sagte zu Saya, sie solle ihren Namen sagen, was sie anfangs verwirrte - und dann zwang Yuu Black Gold Saw aufzutauchen. Insane Black Rock Shooter taucht nun auf und greift Black Gold Saw erneut an. Saya bittet sie weiterhin und Insane Black Rock Shooter wirft die Klinge zur Seite, mit welcher sie Black Gold Saw getötet hätte. Der Grund dafür war Strength, welche Insane Black Rock Shooter schubste. Insane Black Rock Shooter lässt Strength in einen Spalt fallen und jagt ihr nach. Im Tumult wird der Körper von Black Gold Saw schlaff gefunden. Strength bringtt sie weg und steht nun Black Rock Shooter gegenüber. Saya wacht auf und sagt, dass "dieses Mädchen" sie beschützte; Obwohl sie etwas Schreckliches tat und nichts tun konnte, beschützte das Mädchen sie trotzdem. Yuu sagt ihr, dass "dieses Mädchen" ihr vergeben hat, aber Saya sagt, dass sie ihre Pflicht zum Schutz dieser Welt missachtet hat. Yuu entschuldigt sich bei Saya und Mato. Sie sagt, dass Mato im Moment große Schmerzen haben muss. Sie entschuldigt sich auch bei Black Rock Shooter. Mato, die noch immer in Insane Black Rock Shooter ist sagt, dass sie versteht, dass sie einem anderen Mädchen den Schmerz aufgezwungen hat. Sie sagt, dass Black Rock Shooter, alle vor ihrer Trauer rettet und sagt, dass es trotzdem falsch ist. Yomi kehrt in der Schule zurück, ihre Haare sind geflochten, und sie reagiert fröhlich auf Kagari. Kagari meint zu ihren anderen Freunden, dass etwas nicht stimmt, obwohl Yomi fröhlich ist. Später, während Sie auf einer Bank sitzt, löscht Yomi Mato von ihrem Handy. Trivia * Diese Episode fügt Insane Black Rock Shooter zum Opening hinzu; In den Szenen, in denen normalerweise Black Rock Shooter erscheint, erscheint Insane Black Rock Shooter. * Der Titel dieser Episode ist eine der Zeilen im Song Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Anime